<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some People Just Want To See The World Burn. by BookwormMDCCCXIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355061">Some People Just Want To See The World Burn.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormMDCCCXIII/pseuds/BookwormMDCCCXIII'>BookwormMDCCCXIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Is Hellbent On Being Destroyed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Screw That, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, That's really dangerous, Volcanoes go boom, ancient temple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormMDCCCXIII/pseuds/BookwormMDCCCXIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three teenagers seek out ancient magical solutions to seemingly mundane problems. One tiny problem: it's not as easy as walking in and grabbing the artifact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Is Hellbent On Being Destroyed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Volcanoes Go Boom At The Most Inopportune Moments.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of the usual blinding light from the windows, Kai was used to, they woke up to a room full of darkness. </p><p>They rolled over, checking the time. <em>11:37, </em>the digital clock next to their bed read. </p><p>"The fuck!" Kai half-asked and half-yelled, jolting awake. They heard a muffled, "Language!", responding with a "Sorry!" before Kai rolled out of bed, and then proceeding to roll back onto the bed to don their clothes before encountering the room temperature, which was most definitely not enough to be naked and comfortably warm. </p><p>Rolling out of bed properly this time, they walked over to the window, being greeted with a sky full of ash. </p><p>They immediately grabbed their phone, scrolling through social media. And kept being met with posts upon posts about ash clouds from various experts, politicians, friends, and family. With some quick Googling, they discovered that the entire world had somehow been simultaneously covered in volcanic ash clouds, save for the oceans, which still had regular, non-ash weather.</p><p>Now, the ash clouds were concerning, but Kai forgot all about them as soon as his stomach remembered that food existed. They opened their door to go downstairs and find something to eat, but instantly smelt bacon, and they ran for it. Rushing down the stairs, Kai saw their father cooking some eggs, and manoeuvred around him to grab a piece of bacon.</p><p>Sitting down at the table, they munched down on it. </p><p>"Hey dad," Kai said, hugging their father after washing the bacon grease off their hands. </p><p>"Hey Kai," their father replied, returning the hug as best as possible without knocking something over. "Can you go wake your mom for me?" their father asked. Kai nodded, snatching another piece of bacon as they walked to their parents room. </p><p>Their mother was still sleeping, snoozing peacefully. Kai sat down next to her, slightly shaking her. "Hey mom, wake up, food," they tried. </p><p>Kai tried a few different words. "Noon, eggs, bacon, rice, breakfast," until their mother stirred. They left to go make their plate, piling on some food onto their plate, topping the rice with soy sauce and the eggs with ketchup. </p><p>As their mother came in, their father handed her a plate, and the two sat down with Kai, as the three began to eat. </p><p>"Is no one going to talk about the ash clouds in the sky?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Ah, yes, those," their father said, as their mother flashed a glare at him. </p><p>"Ash clouds?" </p><p>"No one knows what's up with those, except for that a bunch of volcanoes exploded and covered practically all land in ash clouds," their father said. </p><p>"Can I still go to Jacob's and Emma's house?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Yes, you can. Your phone charged?" their father asked. </p><p>"Yes, dad," Kai hugged both of their parents before dashing for the door. </p><p>"Kai, wait," their mother said. Kai instantly froze, knowing her tone meant no good. Their mother had the rare gift of foresight, which was just mostly feelings and suspicions about the future. </p><p>"You'll need this," their mother handed them a bag, which was heavy and firm. </p><p>With a newfound sense of dread, the teen walked out the door, mind racing over what could possibly happen that they needed a bag full of stuff? </p><p>They pushed the thought out of their head as they walked up to their friend's house. </p><p>Which also happened to be the residency of the Prime Minister and her family. Funny how that happened, huh? </p><p>Emma and Jacob came running towards them. Well, it was mostly Emma running. </p><p>"Kai!" Emma hugged them. Jacob walked more slowly, but he still greeted Kai with a hug. </p><p>"How have you guys been?" they asked them. </p><p>"We have been great. You?" Emma answered. She took one look at the bag. "What's in there?" </p><p>"No idea, my mom gave it to me and sent me on my way," Kai told her.</p><p>"Oh," she said. <em>"</em><em>Oh,"</em>  she said once she realized why their mother had given it to them. </p><p>"Well, I'm sure we'll figure out why she gave it to you. But, for now, I've got to show you my team in FIFA 77," Jacob said, tossing his arm around them and walking Kai to the game room. </p><p>"Not before I show them my brand new painting," Emma said, seemingly pulling the older sister card. Kai had come to recognize the dynamic between the two, as the three had been friends for years. </p><p>"Fine. You show them your painting, then I steal them for FIFA 77. Deal?" Jacob asked his sister.</p><p>"Do I get a choice?" Kai asked them. </p><p>"No," the two responded simultaneously. </p><p>"Deal," Emma told Jacob. </p><p>Emma grabbed Kai, tossing them over her shoulder and walking inside. Kai knew parts of the house by memory already, and so knew when they had reached Emma's room with only the information of carpet patterns. </p><p>Emma body slammed Kai in such a way so that when Kai sat up, they saw Emma's newest painting on a canvas. </p><p>"Wow. That's awesome," Kai said, unsurprised. Emma was an amazing artist, along with being extremely proficient in non-magical combat, although one could never tell unless told. Looking closer, Kai noticed something. "Is that a reference to <em>I refuse to be invisible?</em>" Kai asked.</p><p>"You noticed, of course, it is. Cosby's one of my favourites," Emma said. Leaning in, she said, "Rumor has it that an ancient temple was discovered somewhere in Nunavut. Seems to be from several thousand years ago."</p><p>"Humans lived there that long ago?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Of course they did dummy. But this is the first like we've seen like this," Emma told them, seeming to want to say more. </p><p>"The catch is..." Kai let her finish their sentence. </p><p>"No one's been able to contact the people who went inside," Emma said, before leading Kai out of her room and to Jacob's. </p><p>"Here you go brother," Emma said as she pushed Kai into the room with a wink. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Jacob asked her as she sat in the corner with a sketchpad and pencil. </p><p>"Oh, nothing. Ignore me," she waved him off as she began to doodle. </p><p>As the two navigated the game, Jacob asked them. </p><p>"So, a newly discovered ancient temple that's a dark spot for all human contact. Emma told you about it?" </p><p>"Something like that," Kai confirmed. </p><p>"What she probably didn't tell you is that that temple was discovered yesterday. Conspiracists are already saying it's connected to the volcanic eruptions," Jacob said. </p><p>"You're telling me this why?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Well, I originally was just going to say that it as a joke that we should go and explore it, but with that bag your mom gave you? I think it's a sign that we should go," Jacob said. </p><p>"What? Why would we fly to some remote temple for what? Random conspiracy theories posted by strangers on the Internet?" Kai asked him. </p><p>"Well, first of all, we can't fly, ash clouds grounded all planes. Something something that it can stop the planes from working. Second of all, you don't think it's weird that your mother, someone with the ability to see the future, gave you a random bag right after a bunch of volcanoes exploded and some mystical temple was discovered?" Jacob pointed out. </p><p>"My mother can't 'see' the future, it's-" Kai began. </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, you've said this before, but still," Jacob said. </p><p>After a moment, Kai couldn't really think of an excuse not to. </p><p>"Let's do it," Kai said. </p><p>"No you're not," Emma said, spooking the both of them. </p><p>"At least, not without me. Jacob, you have a bag packed?" she asked. Kai's heartrate immediately fell to pre-spook levels. </p><p>"Not yet. Give me a second. Oh, and don't do that again," Jacob said. </p><p>"I am definitely doing that more often," Emma winked. "I'll go pack my bags."</p>
<hr/><p>Despite what Emma said, they actually formulated a running-away plan. Then the three went to go eat lunch. Between lunch and dinner, the siblings packed up as fast as possible without tipping their parents off, but couldn't finish before dinner. After dinner, Kai waited in the family room for them. </p><p>While Kai was waiting for them, they started up a conversation with Emma and Jacob's father, Bill. Bill was a world-renowned wizard that Kai had looked up to their entire life. After Bill had met Kai, he immediately took the child under his wing, teaching them everything he knew, along with Jacob. Emma didn't really catch on with all the magic stuff. They felt a little guilty that they were talking to the father of the people they were about to run away with, but they ignored these feelings lest Bill catch on. </p><p>At Emma's signal, they cut off the conversation, running over to Jacob's room. </p><p>"I've left a note for Mom and Dad. Jacob enchanted it to appear once we leave. I've got weapons and some art supplies in my bag. Jacob's got some tech stuff I really don't understand. What's in that bag?" Emma told them just outside Jacob's door.</p><p>"I haven't really looked," Kai admitted. </p><p>"Well do it inside Jacob's room," Emma said, opening the door. The two stepped in, closing the door behind them. </p><p>Kai opened it, finding it was a magical bag, with more space than it looked like. The bag had all sorts of supplies, money, food, water, three sleeping bags and two tents. </p><p>"Woah. Your mother must've predicted us leaving," Jacob said. </p><p>"Must've," Kai agreed. </p><p>"Well, you two can take a tent. Do me one favor though, make sure it's sound-proof. I don't want to hear you two fucking," Emma said so <em>casually.</em> </p><p>Kai and Jacob immediately blushed. It was true that they were fuck-buddies, they had both wanted to experiment with someone they trusted, but they hadn't <em>told</em> anyone. </p><p>"Oh please, it was obvious. Even our parents know," Emma said. Looking again, Kai found a zipped compartment of the bag filled with lube and stuff. </p><p>"Just for not telling us immediately, we're disabling any sound-proof spell and fucking as loud as possible," Jacob said. </p><p>"Jacob!" Kai smacked the boy. </p><p>"Sorry," Jacob apologised. </p><p>"Although I do like the idea. Completely agree with it, in fact," Kai said. </p><p>"You two suck," Emma joked. </p><p>"Alright, running away, let's do this," Jacob said. </p><p>Kai opened the other end of a portal they had created in the gardens, and the three rushed through. Jacob created a small hole, that the three jumped into after coming out of and closing the portal. Sealing the hole behind them, Kai lit a small, hand-held fire, letting them see as they moved through the rock. Once away from the magical scrutiny that came with being the residence of the Prime Minister, Jacob and Kai worked together to teleport the three friends as far as they could, which was just outside. </p><p>With the teleportation making the two temporarily extremely exhausted, Emma set up the two tents, letting the two rest for a moment. </p><p>Once the exhaustion had passed them, both of the tents were up, with the necessary amount of sleeping bags in each. </p><p>Kai and Jacob entered their tent. </p><p>"Man, these are some pretty good spells," Jacob said, examining the magic lining the tents. </p><p>"Are you going to geek over the tents, or are you going to fuck me?" Kai asked him. </p><p>"Sorry, you horny motherfucker," Jacob apologized to them, grabbing the lube. "Wanna suck my cock first?" he asked. </p><p>"Sure," they agreed, as Jacob unbuckled his pants, they discarded all of their clothing. </p><p>Kai took Jacob's cock into their mouth, while slowly jerking off themself. </p><p>Kai slowly bobbed up and down, as Jacob made such <em>wonderful</em> noises. They took as much as they could, going down, before coming back up, swirling his tongue around. </p><p>As Kai worked his mouth on Jacob's cock, Jacob tensed up, as moans and grunts turned to small whines, before coming in Kai's mouth, and they swallowed. </p><p>Jacob lubed up a few fingers as Kai used magic to clean out down south. Once Kai was done, they lifted their legs, exposing their hole. Jacob worked his fingers in, slowly, and oh so sensually. Jacob's fingers brushed up occasionally against their prostate, eliciting moans from the teen. </p><p>"Uh, you'r- re the worst," Kai told him. </p><p>"Would you prefer I do this?" Jacob asked them, as his fingers massaged their prostate. </p><p>"Y- yes!" they told him. </p><p>Soon, it became too much for them, and they came, spraying cum all over their stomach. </p><p>The two rested for a minute as Kai came down from their high. </p><p>As soon as Kai was ready to go again, Jacob lubed up his cock very generously, before lining up and slowly pushing in. He rocked in and out, thrusting a little bit more until he bottomed out. Kai pushed back as much as possible, creating a rhythm between them. </p><p>Moans and words filled the tent. Were it not for the sound-proofing spells, you could've heard it from Vancouver. </p><p>After a good half-hour of fucking, teenager stamina ran out and Jacob came first, spraying his seed in their ass, as he kept going for Kai's sake. It didn't take long after that for Kai to come as well. </p><p>As Jacob pulled out, the two clumsily cleaned up with magic, as Kai fell asleep, safe in their friend's arms. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camping Requires Group Effort and Some Entertainment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have no idea where we're going do you?" Emma asked. </p><p>"Well, I know it's north," Kai said. They had volunteered to do plan the route and stuff, but it turned out map stuff was harder than it looked. </p><p>"Oh wow captain obvious, I'm taking over the map," Jacob said, snatching the map from Kai. The three had decided to lie low, with Jacob casting a spell over their phones from being tracked. Kai still had no idea how that worked. There was just the tiny problem that mapping services need a location, which they can't obtain if they couldn't track the phone. So old-fashioned methods it was. </p><p>"Let's stop for the night, it's sun's about to set," Emma pointed out. Kai looked up, and sure enough, the sun was on the horizon. </p><p>"There's a good spot over there," Kai pointed to an area on the edge of some woods. </p><p>"Okay, let's set up for the night," Emma said. "Jacob?" </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah, be there in a sec, just thinking," Jacob said, engrossed in the map.</p><p>"If you don't get over here and help us set up camp, I will personally shred that map," Emma said. </p><p>"Okay okay, map break, got it," Jacob said, putting the bag away. </p><p>They each did there own thing to prepare for the night. Emma set up the tents and the tent interiors. Jacob set up the campfire and such, complete with a small bench set up. </p><p>Kai? Kai was tasked with making the food. They went to go look at what they had to work with.</p><p>Upon looking in the bag, Kai remembered something a friend had showed them. They couldn't remember what she had called it, but they did remember how to make it. Hopefully. </p><p>As Jacob set up the bench, Kai began pulling out ingredients. Out of the corner of their eye, they spotted Jacob incoming, floating some sticks along. </p><p>"So, whatcha making?" Jacob asked. </p><p>"Don't know the name," Kai admitted. </p><p>"Typical," Jacob shook his head, arranging the sticks just right to get a good flame. Once he had gotten it down, he lit it up, the flames jumping into the sky before shrinking down to a more reasonable burn, which made Jacob jump back. Kai only knew that he would deny it if they brought it up. </p><p>Kai laughed as they put the pot over the flame, courtesy of magic, and began the cooking process. </p><p>Jacob, chores complete, pulled out the map and studied it some more. </p><p>"Kai," Emma called out, causing Kai to look temporarily pause the garlic powder application. </p><p>"Yes?" they asked. </p><p>"So, you know about the rumors of magical monsters?" she asked. </p><p>"Yeah, what about them?" Most people regarded the rumors as nonsense, folklore, or trolling. </p><p>"When we were in that town a while back, those people swore that there's a gigantic beast not far from here," Emma told them. And based on her tone, they could tell that she was excited. </p><p>"Maybe we should check it out in the morning," Kai said. How hard could it be for two talented wizards and a master swordswoman, who was also proficient with some other weaponry, to defeat an oversized animal?  </p><p>"Yeah, that'd be amazing!" she said. </p><p>That was it for Kai's share of conversation. Jacob and Emma started a game of chess while Kai finished up the cooking. By the time they had finished cooking, the two siblings were tied, with one game to each and a draw. </p><p>Kai came over, glancing over the board, before they said, "Bishop takes on c5," they said. </p><p>"What? No. After the rook recaptures, it's a even trade and I'm down material!" Jacob told them frustrated. </p><p>"After the rook recaptures, rook to h5 check skewers the king and the rook, meaning you win material," Kai explained. </p><p>Jacob looked over the board, before realizing that. "Oh. That makes sense. Thanks!" he said as he played the move suggested. </p><p>"Hey, why are you helping him?" Emma asked, half-annoyed and half-amused. </p><p>"Like him better than you," they said. </p><p>"Of course you do," Emma said, rolling her eyes with a smirk. </p><p>"What does that mean?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Did I say something?" Emma inquired, daring them to push as she entered a forced mate sequence, Kai noticed. </p><p>"Nothing, you said nothing. Got it. Um, dinner's ready," Kai said, hurrying away to make their plate. </p><p>"Got it. We'll be over once I get this checkmate," Emma told them. </p><p>Dinner was a nice time, as the three reminisced of their childhood. </p><p>Kai entered their and Jacob's tent. Jacob wanted to try bottoming, something new for the two of them. </p><p>As Jacob entered, they both stripped off their clothing. </p><p>"You sure?" Kai asked the boy. </p><p>"Yes I'm sure Kai," Jacob reassured them. </p><p>"Okay. Do you, um, want me to clean out you-" Kai began. </p><p>"I think I've got it," Jacob said, presumably casting the spell he had tried out on Kai a few times. </p><p>"Though," he started, "I would like you to finger me." </p><p>Kai nodded, lubing up a few fingers, as they slowly pushed a finger into his hole. They paused as Jacob tensed up. </p><p>"Relax, you have to relax if you want this to go smoothly," Kai told him.</p><p>"I- I know, okay, it's just, hard not to," he said. </p><p>"Maybe this will help," Kai said, leaning in for a kiss, hovering over Jacob, as he closed the space between the two of them. </p><p>Jacob was a little more relaxed, but not enough, so Kai's left hand came up and started playing with his dick, and with that Jacob's hole was relaxed enough that Kai kept pushing the finger in, thrusting it in and out for a moment before adding a second. </p><p>Kai added a third finger, as they thrust them in and out, before pulling their fingers out, lubing up their dick. Then, they lined it up, before pushing in very slowly, as Kai watc- no, <em>studied</em> Jacob's facial and bodily expressions as they slowly pushed in. </p><p>"This good?" they asked. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," he said as they bottomed out. </p><p>They fucked right there, slowly and lovingly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fighting Monsters Really Tires One Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three scattered as a giant hellhound leapt towards them. </p><p>They briefly saw the hellhound leap for someone, Kai did not know if it was Emma or Jacob, but light erupted from the hellhound's target, spooking the beast. With the light, Kai could see that it was Jacob, and that Emma had found cover in the middle of the room, close to the cave's wall. </p><p>Emma waved at Kai, before pointing to the beast, who was subject to continuous fire blasts by Jacob, with her thumb. She also made a "jump" motion, and Kai understood. Then, Emma and Kai ran towards the hellhound, and as Emma jumped, Kai propelled her forward with a little magic, sending her onto the beast itself. </p><p>As Emma began to make her way to the hellhound's head, it noticed her and began trying to shake her off. Jacob's fire quieted down, with him presumably having noticed his sister, and being too afraid to hit her. </p><p>Kai panicked, before deciding to try and get it's attention with a lightning bolt. They exhaled, focusing as that familiar rush came. Lightning was raw and dangerous, which made it all the more thrilling to handle, especially when it's powerful. </p><p>Concentrating it into one point, they sent it flying at the beast. As predicted, the lightning was just strong enough to get the beast's attention. </p><p>As the hellhound looked at them, Kai gulped before it came running towards them. He used a blast of air to dodge the beast's charge, too afraid of accidentally hitting Emma to attack, but it was quick, and Kai fudged their landing. As they sat up, the beast was looming over them. </p><p>Suddenly, the beast turned around, running away. Looking in it's direction, Kai saw Jacob, flying through the air as the beast charged at him. Kai quickly summoned another lightning bolt, striking the beast once more. </p><p>And they continued that cycle a few more times, with Jacob and Kai "bouncing" the beast between them, until a weirdly colored liquid spurted out and the beast fell to the ground. </p><p>Emma climbed off, covered in the beast's bodily fluids. "Little help here?" she asked, gesturing to the mess all over her. </p><p>Kai and Jacob quickly teleported it off, onto a rock. </p><p>"Okay, that was fun and all, but let's get out of here," she told the two. </p><p>"Yeah, I mean, I love the occasional cave, but like civilized caves. This is so not a civilized cave," Jacob added. </p><p>"Civilized caves? Really?" Kai asked him. </p><p>"Yeah!" Jacob's voice shot up for a moment. </p><p>"Teleportation?" Kai asked the two, chuckling at Jacob. </p><p>"Oh no, I just got shaken around like a rag doll, I am not in the mood for even more dizziness," Emma told them. </p><p>"So Jacob, you teleport up, and we'll open a portal?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Sounds good," Jacob told them, and he vanished. </p><p>Kai focused as they opened their end of the portal. Linking up a portal between two people was complicated and difficult, but Jacob and Kai had done it together plenty of times before. When they felt it stabilize, they looked over at Emma a nodded, and they both went through.</p><p>Coming out the other side, Jacob closed the portal—the other side would eventually fizzle out from instability— and they walked back to the camp they had set up just before going after the monster. </p><p>Once they got back, Kai lit a fire and warmed up some leftovers, while the three played a few games of chess. </p><p>As Kai checkmated Jacob, they got up to go make their plates. As they pulled out three plates, they filled each with food, and dimmed the fire. </p><p>Floating the plates along, Kai heard a very enthusiastic, "Yes!" As they came closer, they saw Jacob had just checkmated Emma, and was now doing a happy dance. </p><p>They moved the chessboard to the side, replacing it with food. </p><p>"So, you lost to him, huh?" </p><p>"Blundered. Just so happened he took advantage of that," Emma shrugged it off. Kai had known her long enough to know that she would mildly beat herself up over it, and act completely nonchalant about it. </p><p>"Aw that sucks. Happens to all of us," Kai told her, scooping a spoonful into their mouth.</p><p>Kai noticed she finished her food rather quickly. "I think I'm going to my tent. See you two in the morning. And Kai, you checked the soundproofing spells?" she asked. </p><p>"Yeah," they confirmed. </p><p>"Thanks," she said as she walked off to her tent, closing the flap behind. </p><p>"We'll check up on her in the morning," Kai offered. "But now that we know those soundproofing spells are legit, why not make use of them?" </p><p>"Right now? Out here?" Jacob asked, lowering his voice. </p><p>"Yeah! I mean, unless you don't want to—" Kai got cut off.</p><p>"Oh I want to," Jacob quickly interjected, leaning down and kissing Kai's neck. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reading is Fun, Even When The Book Plays With Your Emotions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai was resting in their tent. They had just found a small lake, and had decided to camp out near it. </p>
<p>Jacob and Emma were swimming in the water, but Kai had elected to stay back. They were a bit tired, and had decided to do a bit of reading. Reaching into the bag, they found one of the books inside.  </p>
<p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Kai starts flipping through the pages, reading each page before moving on. They didn't care about the main "traitor to your kind and also the world's about to end" plotline, no, they were in it for the romance subplot between the youngest mage ever to be deemed Supreme Wizard, and the exiled prince of the most powerful intergalactic kingdom that ever existed. </p>
<p>"No! Just kiss already!" they yelled at the book, frustrated as the two characters barely talked after a fight over morality. </p>
<p>"Yes! Listen to Raeja!" Kai heaved out, as the third boy of the group tried to meditate between them. </p>
<p>"No no no no no, don't go for the cute blond boy, he's right outside, he'll definitely catch you," Kai rambled while painfully turning the page. </p>
<p>"AHHHHHHHH!" Kai screamed as the wizard pushed the prince against the wall after telling the blond boy to scram, "I love possessive Jehz!" </p>
<p>As the prince informed the wizard about the kinkiness of the situation, Kai silently screamed. </p>
<p>And then, as the two were about to kiss, the end of the world just had to start, and then the book just had to end. </p>
<p>They contemplated burning it, but decided against it. </p>
<p>Kai must been lying there for ten or so minutes, thinking over the book and processing it, when Jacob came in, absolutely drenched from the lake. </p>
<p>"Damn, you should be wet more often," Kai told him. </p>
<p>"Haha. I just came back in to get our bathing supplies. Sun's almost down," Jacob told them. Then, he looked at the book, "Okay, I saw you start that book like five hours ago, you already finished it?" </p>
<p>"Maybe?" Kai answered, hiding their face as they pulled out the conditioner.</p>
<p>Supplies in hand, Kai and Jacob walked over to the edge of the lake.</p>
<p>They both stripped down and tossed their clothes into a dirty-laundry bag, which, with the help of magic, would get washed during the weekend. </p>
<p>"So, how was the book?" Jacob asked.</p>
<p>"Standard apocalyptic book, with some gayness and magic added in," Kai remarked as they entered the lake. </p>
<p>"How does the magic compare to ours?" Jacob asked. Kai had already prepared an answer, since they knew Jacob always asked about that. </p>
<p>"More hierarchical than ours. Very much into divination and destiny," Kai told him. </p>
<p>"Interesting," Jacob told them. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Kai responded.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jacob let out a short-lived laugh, "Are you checking me out?" Jacob asked Kai. </p>
<p>Kai quickly diverted their attention to the birds, the water, the fish, <em>anything but Jacob</em>. "I am most certainly not," they said, after totally not checking out Jacob. </p>
<p>"You sure?" Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around Kai. </p>
<p>Kai was about to say something when they felt something hard pressing against their ass. They quickly elbowed Jacob in the stomach. </p>
<p>"Not here you idiot," Kai told him. "Now, pass me the body wash."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams, Sex, and Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai was sitting in between Jacob and Emma. It was nice, being next to the two people they liked the best, isolated from the world, on the beach. </p><p>Or at least, Emma was supposed to be on his other side. She was currently busy getting drinks. And, while they waited, Kai and Jacob just stared at each other, enjoying each other's company. </p><p>Then, in the distance, Kai spotted Emma walking back. </p><p>"Hey, your sister's on her way back," they told Jacob, pointing at her. </p><p>But Jacob didn't respond. He didn't even move. Kai looked over at Emma, and she wasn't moving either. They jerked, upwards, finding that everything had stopped moving. They panicked, as the world fractured, and then fell into darkness. </p><p>Kai didn't know how long they fell for, but eventually, they stopped. Getting up, they saw a young girl, in a bright white dress, turning around, but before they saw her face, a swarm of ghosts flew past, blocking their view. </p><p>Kai tried to shoo them off, but they just... flowed around them. </p><p>Then, a rush of pleasure, overcame them and— Kai blinked their eyes open and— just wow. That was a sight they could get used to seeing. Jacob was lying across from them, his mouth on their dick, bobbing up and down. </p><p>Kai let out a sudden moan, and shortly after, came in Jacob's mouth. </p><p>"That... was quick," Jacob pointed out. </p><p>"Waking up to a handsome naked guy sucking my dick does that," Kai remarked, as they rested for a minute, processing what just happened. </p><p>"So I won't wake you up with a blowjob tomorrow?" Jacob asked. He always seemed to get up earlier than Kai, so they had asked him to wake them up with a blowjob. Kai was so not regretting that decision. </p><p>"I never said that. So no, please keep sucking my dick to wake me up." Kai tossed on their clothes from yesterday. </p><p>"Emma and I were talking while you were sleeping, and there's rumors about a dungeons holding a powerful protection charm." Jacob sat down, waiting for Kai to get fully dressed. </p><p>"So you two think that we should go and get it," Kai finished for him. </p><p>"Yes. There's also rumors that it might be slightly difficult to get." </p><p>Kai knew that "slightly difficult" was most likely a non-insignificant understatement. </p><p>"Okay. Are we eating first?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Yeah, Emma reheated some of last night's left overs." Jacob answered.</p><p>Kai left the tent, heading for the fire that was keeping the food.</p><p>They ate quickly, and soon they were on their way to the dungeons. </p><p>"Here we are," Emma told them. </p><p>"You sure?" The three were standing in front of a stone shack. </p><p>"I hope so," Emma said, and opened the door. </p><p>Nothing was there. Just a carpet, and two shelves holding some tools and manuals. </p><p>Jacob lifted the carpet, and a trapdoor laid underneath. </p><p>"So cliché," Jacob pointed out. </p><p>"I know right," Emma agreed, tossing open the trapdoor. </p><p>"Why couldn't you have picked a dungeon with more original builders?" Kai joked. </p><p>Descending into the dungeons, they were greeted at the bottom with two gargoyles tossing themself at the group. Out of sheer panic, both Jacob and Kai blasted them into the wall. </p><p>"Worst customer service ever," Emma said, drawing her sword. Jacob had enchanted it, making it sharp enough to cut cleanly through stone. </p><p>As they continued, another batch of gargoyles flew at them. Emma sliced and diced them, while Kai disintegrated them, and Jacob pulverized them. </p><p>"Are... we in a maze?" Kai asked. </p><p>"Looks like it," Emma commented. She swung her sword at the wall, creating a crevice, which swiftly closed up. </p><p>"That's... new," Jacob observed. </p><p>"Interesting. Does it naturally self-regenerate, or is someone actively repairing it?" </p><p>"If someone is here, we're in a metric fuck ton of trouble," Emma pointed out.</p><p>"Let's hope someone's not here then!" Kai said, optimistic.</p><p>"You have got to get a little cynical at times," Jacob muttered.</p><p>"Probably not," Kai rebutted. </p><p>They turned the corner, finding a sleeping hellhound. All three of them immediately started to quietly run away.</p><p>"Okay, how the hell are we finding our way out of this maze?" Emma asked. </p><p>"Location spell? Do you have any pictures of the artifact?" Jacob inquired. </p><p>"Um, just the dungeons." Emma pulled out a picture of a two-layer dungeons with an empty pedestal in the middle. </p><p>"That'll work!" Kai jumped in. </p><p>Emma handed the picture to them, and Kai stood there for a bit, as they visualized the dungeons and tried to locate it. Location spells were a bit tricky, but were even trickier when one had no personal experiences to call upon. Eventually, a golden line appeared from the photo. </p><p>"That should lead us there," Kai told the two.</p><p>After a few minutes of following the line, Jacob let out a sudden scream. Kai instinctively looked to the floor, and lo and behold, a snake was there. Emma chopped it's head off. </p><p>Then, another batch of gargoyles descended from the ceiling. </p><p>"Seriously? How many of these are there?" Jacob remarked as the three dispatched them. </p><p>"Too many," Emma answered. </p><p>Then, a flock of screaming eagles dive-bombed them. Jacob and Kai formed a protective shield while Emma drew her bow and shot them down. </p><p>"We should be there soon," Kai told them. The golden line seemed to be fading. </p><p>"Hopefully. Faster we get there, faster we get out of here," Emma reasoned. </p><p>And just around the corner, was a dungeons. It was just like the photo, except older, mossier, and there was a circle of gargoyles surrounding the pedestal, which hosted a watch. </p><p>"Finally," Emma said, and stepped out of the maze. Not a second later however, two hellhounds pounced towards Emma. Kai and Jacob rushed forward, blasting them back. </p><p>"Emma, Kai and I will take care of these hellhounds, you go get the artifact," Jacob told her, and a few head nods later, Emma was rushing towards the watch. </p><p>Fortunately, the hellhounds were smaller than the last one they fought, and the two were able to keep them at bay. Kai wasn't able to see much of what Emma was doing, but from the few glances they caught, the gargoyles had activated and attacked her, and then she had chopped them up. </p><p>"Got it!" she yelled out, so Kai and Jacob both blasted their hellhounds into the wall. They wouldn't be down for long, but Kai hoped that it would buy them enough time to escape. </p><p>"Let's get the hell out of here," Jacob called out, and they started ran back into the maze. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bright Lights.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were wet. Very wet, in fact. Like, "holy motherfucking shit I think that's a whole new level of wet," wet. </p><p>Of course, they were bathing. Completely innocuous.</p><p>Just ignore the fact that Jacob and Kai were jerking each other off. </p><p>Jacob came first, and Kai came not three seconds after. </p><p>"That was fun. Are we actually going to bathe now?" Jacob asked, ever so slightly panting. </p><p>"Nah," Kai smiled. </p><p>"Sounds fun," Jacob remarked. </p><p>"Very fun," Kai agreed. But then, they looked up. "Hey look, it's an aurora!" </p><p>Jacob looked up as as well, to see the brilliant green lights shining in the sky. </p><p>The scenery changed. They were in a middle of a forest, covered in snow and ice, lying down, as if the cold didn't exist at all. They were holding someone's hand, and it felt good. It felt safe. </p><p>It changed once more. They were standing on ice, leaning against another. </p><p>"So this is the great northern lights," a deep voice proclaimed, earning a chuckle from Kai. </p><p>"Kai, Kai?" </p><p>Kai was brought back to the waterfront, Jacob's voice filling his mind. </p><p>"You fazed out. Are you okay?" Jacob asked. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah! I'm completely okay," they assured him. </p><p>"Let's actually bathe now," Jacob said, with a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>"Okay, yeah, um bathing," Kai said, flustered. </p><p>But something new arose in them. They felt safe. They felt at home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>